


Starflower

by monochromedelirious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Nice Petunia Dursley, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Say Yes To The Dress - Freeform, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromedelirious/pseuds/monochromedelirious
Summary: Sirius insists you need to bring your gay best friend wedding dress shopping. Petunia disagrees.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Starflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esskem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esskem/gifts).



> Dedicated to my darling SSP, whether you're wearing them or not.

“Bloody hell, mate.” Sirius looked around as the soft ding of the shop bell faded. “It’s all so fucking frilly.” 

“I’m not sure what you expected,” Remus replied, “You’re the one that insisted on coming.” He shrugged, raising an eyebrow at the onslaught of white, and wondering silently if it was a smart idea for Sirius Black to be this close to so much material that could stain. 

The shop bell dinged again. 

“It’s tradition,” Sirius grinned as Lily and Alice entered.

“Yeah, I’m not sure where you got that idea, Black.” Lily smiled, her voice light and amused. 

“S’not an idea, it’s a fact,” he slung one arm over her shoulder then leaned in to kiss her forehead. “You can’t shop for your wedding dress without your poncey best mate.” 

Remus just rolled his eyes. 

“Oi!” Sirius let go of Lily and nudged Remus in the side. “I saw that.” 

“I don’t give a shite.” Remus shrugged, then wrapped an arm around Sirius.

The bridal salon was small, brightly lit, and filled with every manner of frill and poof that Sirius had ever seen in his life. He couldn’t help but smirk at the absurdity of it all, especially considering Lily could have just gone to a wizarding dress shop and had something custom made with magic, but no, she’d wanted to be traditional about it, which is part of the reason Sirius was so comically insistent that he and Remus attend, that and the fact that he never passed up an opportunity to annoy--

The bell dinged once more, and Petunia Dursley walked into the shop, narrowing her eyes at Lily’s entourage. 

“Brilliant.” Sirius whispered under his breath. 

In his limited interaction with Lily’s sister, Sirius had found her to be particularly sensitive to his brand of annoying, and he honed in like a dog on a scent, doing whatever he could to make her uncomfortable. And his pouf self in a Muggle bridal shop was the perfect storm of opportunity to exploit the obvious disdain Petunia had for being made to suffer through being in a confined space with Sirius Black. 

“Afternoon lass!” Sirius shrugged Remus off him and approached her with arms wide, making a show of grabbing both of her wrists and leaning in to kiss her on each cheek. Petunia’s eyes widened in something that might have been fear, but just as soon as she’d had a chance to process what was happening, Sirius had let go of her, ignoring the glare that came from Lily. 

Before anyone could yell at him, the consultant came over to them, introducing herself as Diana, and offering the sofa to the group, who all sat, save Petunia, who stood off to the side, and Lily, who was escorted to a high-backed, royal looking armchair. 

After Diana explained the procedure: she’d take Lily in the back, bring back a selection of dresses, and Lily would come out with each one on in turn so they could all tell her what they thought. And with that, Lily was gone.

“So how’s Frank?” Remus look over Sirius, who was sandwiched between him and Alice. 

“He’s well!” Alice replied cheerily, “Out to lunch with his mum today, which means he’s going to be in a right state when I get back to the house, but she means well, I suppose, and as long as he’s the one to deal with her and not me, I’m happy.” 

Remus chuckled. They’d all be regaled with stories of Frank’s overbearing and opinionated mother. She’d become something of a legend in the Gryffindor Common Room. 

“You blokes doing alright?” 

“Living together now,” Remus replied with a smile. 

“Oh, lovely!” Alice clapped her hands together, and Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. 

“We’re a right proper couple now,” Sirius said with a grin, side-eyeing Petunia for her reaction, “Went on a mini-break last week and everything.” 

“Hardly proper riding to a mini-break on that motorbike,” Remus chuckled quietly. 

“Oh yes!” Sirius’s grin grew wicked, “Did you know I had a motorbike Petunia!?” 

“I did not,” came the curt reply. 

“I do!” He said, in a tone that would have suggested he was gifting her the treasure of this knowledge. “Bought it with my inheritance when my Uncle died,” he lowered his voice to a dangerous whisper, “it flies.” 

Petunia’s eyes went wide and it was all Sirius could do to not break down into a fit of laughter. 

The stifled giggle was not helped as Lily came out of the dressing area in the first gown. It was a large, puffy dress with layers upon layers of tulle and lace. 

Petunia couldn’t help an approving smile, Remus’s mouth went flat, Alice’s eyes wide, and Lily’s brow furrowed.

“Prongs’ll get lost in there, mate.” Sirius broke the silence, “doubt his arms are strong enough to lift that skirt, let alone get the whole dress off.” 

Lily threw him a look that could have killed a Hippogriff.

Remus smacked Sirius in the back of the head. 

“Abuse, mate!” Sirius laughed. 

“Well, I think it’s lovely,” Petunia offered, and in that moment Remus, too, had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing. 

“What do you think Lily?” Alice had always been good at keeping peace.

Lily looked at herself in the mirror, leaning her head back and forth to get a look at herself in the dress. “It’s far too much for me, I think,” she said, almost apologetically looking into her sister’s eyes through the mirror. 

The second dress seemed much more like something Lily would wear, a form-fitting, but not-too-tight sheath dress in a clean white satin with thin straps and some draping at the neckline. They had all heard the gasp and expression of glee from the closed door of the changing room, but her smile faded immediately upon seeing Petunia’s face when she walked out. 

“It’s lovely,” Alice said, “so simple and elegant.” 

“I think it’s beautiful, Lily,” Remus offered. 

“It’s too plain.” Lily replied, almost sadly, then looked to the floor as Petunia nodded her approval of that assessment. 

It went on like this for some time. Lily would come out seeming to love something and Petunia would scoff. 

“Maybe more lace?” Petunia would suggest. 

“Oh! Lace is nice!” Alice would chirp. 

“I’m not sure I like lace.” Lily would muse. 

“That neckline is too revealing.” Petunia said when Lily came out in the next.

“I like the sweetheart neckline.” Lily declared.

“Makes you look fit.” Sirius said, using his fingers to outline the shape of breasts on his own chest. 

Remus smacked him upside the head. 

“Ow!”

“The neckline is fetching, Lily, you look lovely.” Remus glared at Sirius as he spoke. 

“I love it.” Alice said. 

“No.” Said Petunia, and so Lily took it off. 

“It needs sleeves.” Petunia shot off at the next one. 

“I’d rather not cover my shoulders.” Lily snapped back. 

“Do you want to look like a slag?”

“It’s the middle of bloody summer. Do you want her sweating her arse off and uncomfortable?” Sirius couldn’t help the tone of his voice. 

“Our Grandmother will be there.” Petunia retorted. 

“I’m sure your Grandmother has seen a pair of shoulders in her life, lass.” 

“Don’t call me lass like I’m some common woman. I’m not.”

“Could’ve fooled me!” 

“Enough!” Lily shouted, “Both of you! We’re here for me. For my wedding dress. And you’re both ruining it.” 

“I’m not doing shite,” Sirius said grumpily. 

“Am I not allowed an opinion?” Petunia asked, similarly annoyed.   
“You’re not allowed to make a decision for me!” Lily shot back, and then looked at Sirius, “And you’re here to help, not spar with my sister, no matter how much of a pain in the arse she is.” 

“Lily!” Petunia looked at her sister, tears starting to form in her eyes. Lily stared back at her and her own eyes started to water. 

“I’m sorry.” She said softly, “I just want everyone to be happy.”

“I should give you all a moment,” Diana said.

“I think that might be helpful, Diana.” Remus, ever the peace-keeper, nodded at her and then stood. “Petunia, love,” he said softly, “of course your opinion matters, you love your sister and just want her to look and feel beautiful on her big day, yes?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then let’s just try to remember that while your opinion is important, Lily’s is what matters today. Do you think you can manage that?” 

“Yes.” 

“And Sirius?” 

“What?” 

“You’re here to make your friend feel beautiful, and for no other reason. Understood.”

Sirius stood up, starting to gesture towards Petunia in an act of indignation. 

Remus glared at him. “Sit.” 

Sirius glowered, but complied. 

“Now.” Remus took a breath, “How can we help Lily find something perfect for her?” 

“I just want everyone to be happy,” Lily said again. 

Alice perked up. “Why don’t we each pick a dress that we think Lily would look beautiful in, and she can decide what things about each she likes.” 

Lily smiled. 

“I think that sounds like a capital idea.” Remus nodded, then went off to go find Diana.  
Three dresses later, the mood was much lighter, but they were no closer to finding the perfect dress. Lily had liked the off the shoulder sleeves of the dress that Petunia had picked, and loved the natural waistline of the dress Remus had her try, and thought the draping on the dress that Alice had found was lovely. But nothing was perfect. And Sirius couldn’t make up his mind. 

“I don’t like any of them.” He told Remus, “Nothing is right.” 

But he refused to give up looking, determined to search through every dress in the store until he found the perfect one.

“I’m done for today,” Lily declared, having grown impatient with Sirius’s inability to make a decision. 

“Just give me five more minutes!” He yelled out from behind a rack of white.

It was a few moments later that he pulled from the rack a dress that looked similar to one that she had liked from earlier. It had some of the same layers and draping, and was simple, but still elegant. 

Sirius stared at the dress. It was close. But not quite right. 

He looked from side to side, checking to see that the row of dresses was empty of people, and then pulled out his wand. 

He lowered the sleeves so that they fell off the shoulder, then elongated them so that they’d go to just above Lily’s wrist. 

He lowered the waistline from just below the bust to the natural waist and was so pleased with himself that he hadn’t heard the sound of someone sneaking up behind him until Petunia cleared her throat. 

“Bloody hell.” He jumped. 

“Don’t be crass.” She said sternly, then looked at his handiwork and raised her eyebrows. “The neckline.” She said after a moment. “Make it a sweetheart, and not flat across.”

Sirius stared at her blankly for a moment, then complied. 

“And add lace.” 

He glared at her. 

“Not a lot,” she insisted, “just a hint, right along the top.”

So he did. 

“Oh,” they spoke together, then shared a smile before Petunia ducked back into the next aisle and returned to her spot behind the couch. 

Sirius took one more look at their creation and grinned. 

“What about this one?” He asked, making his way out of the racks. 

“I’m not sure I’ve seen that one before,” Diana looked at it curiously. “Who’s the designer?”

“Uhh--” Sirius swallowed, “Starflower? Yeah, Starflower Designs, I think.” He caught Petunia’s gaze from the corner of his eye. She smiled.

“Hmm.” Diana shrugged and took the dress from him. “Never heard of it, must be new.” 

“What do you think, Lily?” Remus said gently, “Do you have it in you to try one more?” 

Lily cocked her head at the dress, frowning. “Fine,” she replied after a moment, “But we can tell James that I’m calling off the wedding if this isn’t the one.” 

Thankfully, it was.


End file.
